My Little Sister
by zayathevaulthunter
Summary: Alex moves to London for college. Due to circumstances, his little sister comes to live with him. Thanks to her trouble-making, he ended up meeting the girl of his dreams. Everyone's favorite British explorer, L.C. He falls for her, and if you add a loving best friend and the same trouble maker, things'll get crazy! Set five years before the game, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alex's POV

It was a bright, sunny morning in Boston, Massachusetts. When I was fully awake I felt a slight weight between my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder to see a mop of short black curls attached to a child's face. It was my little sister, Danny. She was younger than me by about eleven years, but she still looked exactly like me. She has really messy curls and blue eyes. The only difference between us is that she has freckles.

The nine year-old suddenly, cutely, snorted, and flipped to the other side of the bed. I chuckled at her antics and hopped off. I went into the living and flopped on the leather couch. I turned it on Netflix, and then onto '_How I Met Your Mother.' _It only took exactly 2.34334157 minutes after I turned on the television for Danny to come trudging out and snuggle up to my side again.

"You finally awake squirt?"I teased, ruffling her hair.

She mock-glared at me and stuck her tongue out. I just laughed and continued watching the show. After the episode I got up to start making breakfast.

"You just wanna go simple today?" I asked over to the little girl.

"Yeah that sounds good," she replied back.

I grabbed two apple juices, made two bowls of cereal, four pieces of toast, and two bananas. I handed her her food, when she asked "Isn't today when we have to go to London?"

I facepalmed at my own stupidity. How could I forget that we were flying all the way from Massachusetts to London?

"Crap that is today. What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's… nine fifteen," she replied looking at the clock on the wall.

"Hm… if our plane leaves at around eight… Ok. Here's the schedule. We'll both take showers and get dressed, after that we'll go around the mall and shop around for some more clothes and stuff, get lunch, go to Walmart so I can pick up our allowance, come back and get our luggage, then we can go to dinner and catch our plane," I listed out.

"That sounds good," she agreed.

After eating I hopped into my shower. Danny was in hers, thank the almighty God she had her own. She takes her sweet freaking time taking her showers. After I got out of my reasonably timed shower I went into my room to pick out some clothes. I picked out a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt, a blue and gray checkered shirt. and some blue converse.

She got out fifteen minutes later wearing a blue hooded vest, a gray t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and blue Jordans.

"Looking good," I said grinning.

"Runs in the family," Danny said grinning back.

"C'mon kid, let's get going."

After all the shopping and stuff was over, we finally got to the airport. Thank God we didn't have much stuff or we would've missed the plane. Then finally we boarded the plane. In first class of course. But we'll get to that later.

*Whew! I actually made another story. Now I know what you are thinking. '_Why the actual hell are you not updating your other stories?' _ It's because I have been working on them, I just needed modify my OC's slightly. Do not fear no major changes are made. But now if you'll excuse me I need to work on the chapter two and finish the edited versions of my other stories. Bye Peepz!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey wassup? I actually updated in less than six months. I will be updating my others soon, I promise. Like two to three days soon. I just feel like the chapters could be so much better than that. I feel also like I have matured and grown in the years I have been writing. And I feel all the support from my family and my friends. It's just an amazing feeling that I just realized because I'm willing to work harder now. Anyway I just wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting my stories. Now I'm gonna let you read, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'll do the disclaimer this time to give the characters a break. They're gonna need it. But anyways, I do not own anyone except Danny.**

Alex's POV

The next day I woke up on the floor NEXT to the bed that Danny crashed on. Grumbling, I got up and rubbed my sore head. I then proceeded to look around. I saw our bags and suitcases placed in the corner, I saw my phone right next to me under the bed, and I saw Danny curled up like a cat with her stuffed fox clutched in her arms. I smiled, and then looked at my phone. It was already half past eleven a.m. Sighing, I sat right next to her and started shaking her shoulder.

"Hey wake up," I whispered.

"Huh? Wha' is it?" she yawned.

"We got stuff to do."

"I don' wanna," she replied, turning away.

"Oh really… Well the tickle monster thinks otherwise!" I exclaimed, tickling her.

She tried to hold it in but, inevitably, she burst out laughing. Hard.

"Ok! Ok! You win!" she said through her laughter.

"Good, now get up," I said triumphantly.

"Alright I'm up. What you got for us?" she asked, crossing her legs.

"First, we need to go to the store and get some groceries, then we have to be back here by around two, I ordered our furniture and it's being delivered today. We have to get put all that together and then I have get my schedule, and then we have to find you a babysitter," I listed off.

"Great," she mumbled sarcastically and flopping back down.

"C'mon, there's no escaping this," I said pulling her back up.

"Fine, but I better get something pretty spectacular" she groaned, hopping out of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," I said, guiding her out of the dorm.

We both went out to the central campus. It was pretty lively actually. It was crowded with all types of people from all over the world, it was pretty nice. Then I felt Danny's hand brush up against mine. I looked over to where she was looking to see a boy her age with his family; they were probably helping their oldest move into their dorm room. When I looked down at her she quickly retracted it, and looked away from the family. I shook my head, and gently grabbed her much smaller hand in mine. She looked up me alittle shocked, but then she gave me a huge smile. And I couldn't help but smile back.

We walked just around the corner from the university to the store. I was a bit shocked, but it was a college town so I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. And even though it was around the corner, we took over an hour to shop alone. What can I say, I like being thorough. After we got back to the campus and put everything away we both went out on a walk. While we were walking we both a small but particularly nice park and we decided to sit and eat lunch there.

We both moved to a bench to eat our sandwiches and chips, not French fries, and our drinks. We were done eating our food when I saw her. She was absolutely gorgeous, chocolate brown hair in a pony tail, tanned skin, crystal clear blue eyes, and a beautiful laugh. She looked absolutely perfect.

"Hey, can we get some ice cream?" Danny asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh, sure what flavor do you want?" I asked back.

"Two scoops of mint chocolate chip and double fudge," she replied, staring off into space.

I raised my eyebrow at the way she was acting, but nevertheless went to get the ice cream. The line at the ice cream vendor was really long, so it took a while to actually get the ice cream. But when I finally paid for it and went back to our bench, Danny was gone. My heart leapt into my chest, and I started to panic. I had searched for atleast an hour before I finally heard her voice. She was… laughing? I poked my head around a few trees to see her with the girl I had seen before, along with another girl who looked of Asian decent. I ran up to the bench that all three of the girls.

"Danny are you Ok?!" I yelled pulling her close to make sure she wasn't hurt. I then noticed that she had bandages on her cheek, her right knee, and her hands.

"Alex!" she shouted happily.

"Where were you?! You had me worried sick!" I scolded.

"I went to go pet a dog but it ran away! I went after but then I fell and that's when I realized that I went too far and that I was lost! I'm sorry Alex!" she cried, starting to tear up.

"Ugh, no I'm sorry please don't cry. You had me scared senseless. I was scared that someone had kidnapped you is all, or that I might've lost you. Please don't scare me that again!" I said pulling her into a hug.

I turned to the other girls.

"Thank you for watching her, and I'm sorry if she caused and trouble," I said sheepishly.

"Oh it was no problem at all. My name's Lara, Lara Croft. This is my friend Sam Nishimura. I think I caught your name was Alex?" the angel from before said, holding out her hand.

"Y-yeah, A-alex Weiss," I stuttered, shaking her and Sam's hands.

"And Danny is your daughter?" Lara inquired.

"Oh, no no! She's not my daughter she's my little sister!" I said flustered.

" Oh! I'm sorry she just looks exactly you!" she apologized.

"No it's alright I get that a lot!"

After a short period of awkward silence, Sam interjected "I think I recognize you. Oh yeah! I saw you at the university a couple blocks from here! Do you go there?"

"Ah yeah. We're both staying there. Wait… god freaking… we missed the interview with the babysitter! That was the only available one I could find too…" I groaned.

"Um… if you really need somebody, we can watch her," Lara said shyly.

"Oh no it's not a problem, I'll just take her to class with me," I said, my cheeks heating up.

"No it's alright! She can stay with us! Sam and I have lots of free time now! And a lot of my classes are in the early morning so I can watch her when you are out!" she insisted.

"Um… Alright." I caved.

"Great! Say, why don't you come back to our dorm room and we can work out a schedule?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Ok, sure, but we need to head back to our place first. Our furniture is being delivered and we need to move the stuff in," I said.

"Oh why don't we help you move in?" Lara offered.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that! You're already doing too much for me!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, just make sure we get to see this cutie more often," Sam said, ruffling Danny's hair.

I laughed at Sam and the look on my sister's face.

"Sure. But on one condition, I'll treat us all to dinner. Sound fair?"

"Yeah, that sounds really nice Alex," Lara replied smiling.

So we set off back to the university. It felt nice to be with people for a change, instead of just staying in the house all of the time. I actually thought that this might last. That they wouldn't leave. And God if I wasn't right.

**AN: Wow! Another Author's note! I'm not going to lie to you guys, this one was kinda stuck in my head and I had to keep writing and writing until finally I had written enough and finally had a pretty solid ending to it. It wasn't too hard, but I did have to revise a lot from my rough draft and I had to proof read atleast three times before I was satisfied. Anyways thank you for reading if you want more review and let me know and I'll catch you guys later! Bye peepz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello peoplez! Before I let you read the story I need to get something off my chest. Is that ok? Cause if it isn't let me know and I won't do it anymore, but this is something that's been bothering me for weeks now. Why are people so damn intolerant? Whether it's sexuality, your clothing, or even how you look, people always have something to judge you about. And I'm just about sick and tired of all of it. To anyone that this applies to; YOUR OPINION WILL NOT CHANGE THEIRS! DUDE, YOU DO NOT CONTROL THEIR LIVES. PEOPLE WILL STILL KEEP DOING WHAT THEY WANT AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!**

**Anyway, what is up my homies? How you been? Did you get the new air Jordans you wanted? I'm so sorry if this took too long but I had PT for JROTC and I also had to do half time for my highschool football game for my school's military appreciation day military appreciation day. I was friking TIRED man! And when all the battalion was running on the sidelines the person in front of me suddenly stopped and I couldn't and I twisted my ankle :'(. It's not a sprain I don't think but it still hurts. Not to mention I had a cold throughout that entire week. But that's not an excuse ok? No more excuses. It was my bad, I'm at fault, I'm sorry, I will try to do better I promise. Also, please if you guys really want me to update faster just complain at me. Seriously, enough complaints will make me get off my lazy ass. **

**Anyways, I wanted to thank you all for sitting through my rant and I'm sorry if it took up too much of your time. Anywho, I wanted to thank everyone that favorited, followed, and reviewed. Big hugs for all of yas! (hugs) Anyways, I'll let you guys read!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Author: Would you guys do the disclaimer?**

**Alex: Wait, you make us do the disclaimer?**

**Author: Yeah?**

**Sam: Why?**

**Author: Well, I'm busy editing, writing, proofreading, and posting this, not to mention it'll be later than I wanted it to be because I still have school stuff I need to do. **

**Lara: So you just want us to help you?**

**Author: Well, yeah.**

**Alex: That sounds reasonable.**

**Author: THANK YOU! FINALLY SOMEONE GIVES ME RESPECT! **

**Alex: *whispers* Has she gone crazy?**

**Gaige: No, she's naturally this crazy.**

**Author: WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Maya: We got bored.**

**Author: GET OUT! **

**Them: Fine, fine. We're leaving! (exits)**

**Author: Thank you! (rubbing temples) Can someone please do the disclaimer?**

**Danny: Zaya does not own anyone besides me. You good?**

**Author: Yes thank you. Hope you enjoy!**

** Lara's POV**

It was after three after we got done moving the Weiss siblings in. Not even two seconds after we were done moving the stuff into the dorm, Danny came scurrying out of carrying a platter of tall glasses of lemonade.

"Hey I got you guys something to drink!" she said coming towards us.

"Oh thank God. You're a life-saver Danny," Alex thanked, taking a glass off the tray.

"Thank you sweetheart," Sam said, smiling gratefully.

"It's no problem," Danny replied with her broad, foxy smile.

"Thank you," I said politely, taking a glass.

Taking a sip, it was surprisingly delicious.

"Well, I think that we're all done here, let's head inside," he said, wiping off his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah! Come on, come on!" Danny exclaimed, running inside.

"Danny don't run- damnit she never listens," Alex sighed facepalming and jogging after her.

Me and Sam both met up with them at their room, and we all went inside. In the main room we saw a black leather couch with three ottomans, a black coffee table, and a large wide screen plasma TV sitting on an entertainment stand.

"Not bad for right now" Alex stated.

"Yeah, could use a little more decorating," Danny added.

After a brief period of silence, Alex finally asked "What would you guys like for dinner?"

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I told you guys earlier; if you helped us move all our crap in I would treat you to dinner, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Um… I dunno."

"How about spaghetti?" Danny interjected.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I piggybacked, thanking her mentally for the suggestion.

"Ok then, spaghetti it is, also when you come over we can work out a schedule for when you watch over Danny," he said, clapping a hand on the younger Weiss' shoulder.

"Alright, we can come over around… seven if that's good," Sam offered.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great! We'll see you later!" Sam yelled excitedly, pulling me out of the dorm.

We we're walking back to our dorm when Sam asked "So Alex huh?"

"Yes, what about him?" I replied suspiciously.

"You are crushing on him," she came back nonchalantly.

I felt my cheeks heat up and snapped "I am not! I barely know him!"

"Sweetie, I've known you for almost nine years now, I know when you like somebody."

I stayed indignantly silent when Sam continued on, "And I don't blame you. He's hot, has a really cute little sister, and is making you dinner."

"Sam, drop the subject I don't like him like that, atleast not yet," I said, muttering the last part.

"Alright, but hear me now Lara Croft, you will see that I'm right!" she exclaimed.

And as it turned out, she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

An: I got another chapter! Yayyy! How are you all today? I hope you have a magnificent day, and an even more fantastic week. Did you guys hear about fnaf 3 by the way? You probably did because the internet exploded when it came out and everybody and they momma is playing it. I'm not though, I saw Markiplier, jacksepticeye, and Dashiegames play it and I saw the good ending so… yeah. Anyway, I'll let you all go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tomb Raider or its contents, and forever and always I wish I did.

Lara's POV

As soon as we made it into Sam ran straight into my room and started tearing through my dressers.

"Sam what're you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"Looking for clothes for you! We got a dinner date after all!" she squealed excitedly.

"Alex invited us over for dinner and to help plan our schedule for babysitting. That's it."

"C'mon Lara! It's basically a date!"

"Basically?"

"He invited you to dinner, that he's making, and to make 'a schedule' for when to babysit his adorable sister. Lara this is something out of a movie," she replied, hands on her hips.

"Now you're just being overdramatic," I sighed while putting some of my stuff back.

"Ok, but can I just pick an outfit for you? Plllleeeeaaassseee?!"

I sighed, and facepalmed. After fifteen minutes straight of begging, I finally caved in.

"Ok fine! You can pick out my outfit!" I shouted.

"Yayyyyyy! Now c'mon!" she chirped, yanking me into my own room.

She forced me to sit down, and like a sergeant marched three steps in front of me and turned to face me.

"First item on the agenda: tops."

She tore through my dressers again, and made a small pile of shirts to go through. After twenty minutes of begging, threatening, and bargaining, we both decided on a plain light blue shirt with flowers swirling all around it. We repeated the cycle until we finally decided on some dark wash skinny jeans and my black horseback riding boots. I finally got to actually stop modelling for her for five seconds and sat down.

"Finally we're done!" I moaned, exasperated.

"Don't be such a baby, it wasn't that bad," Sam said, shaking her head.

"You made me try on clothes for an hour!"

"And?"

I sighed again. She was so oblivious sometimes. I just grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. We watched both Jaws one and two before it was finally time for us to both get ready.

I went back into my, trashed, room and grabbed the clothes. I hopped into the shower, got cleaned up, and got ready. After Sam was finally done getting ready, she was wearing a pair of black leggings, a green tank-top, a white sweater, and green Vans.

Sam triple checked her makeup, and forcibly checked mine. After a few moments, I finally got to knock on the door. Answering it was one of the cutest things I'd seen in my life. It was Danny in a waitress's outfit, with a black ruffley skirt, a white button up shirt, black tights, and a pair of black Mary Janes.

"Hello madams! Right this way!" she yapped happily.

We followed her a short distance to their table, and we both sat down. She then proceeded to go into the kitchen, grabbed a two pieces of folded up paper, and handed it to us. Written on it, in childlike handwriting, were the names of multiple drinks and desserts.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked, pulling out a pen and paper.

Me and Sam started smiling and giggling, while looking at the options.

"I'll have a Pepsi," Sam said while smiling.

"I'll have a Sprite," I told her with my own smile.

"Alrighty! If you would wait a few minutes, you'll get your breadsticks!" Danny chirped.

She skipped into the kitchen, which was five feet away, and started to pour our drinks. A few moments afterward, I heard a door open and close. From the hall came Alex, wearing a white button up shirt, black trousers, and black dress shoes.

"Hello ladies," he greeted, sitting down across from me.

"Hey Alex. The service here is great," I laughed.

"She insisted," he replied, looking slightly sheepish.

"It's no problem at all! She's adorable!" Sam fangirled.

"Great! But, um, should we start planning out a schedule?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. What's your schedule anyway?" I inquired.

"Well, I have classes from six to seven, eight-thirty to nine-thirty, from ten to twelve, two to three, and four-thirty to five-thirty."

"Ok, I have classes from seven to eight, eight to nine, ten to eleven, and one to two, and two to three," Sam said.

"I work part time from seven to eleven, I have classes from eleven-thirty to twelve thirty, twelve-thirty to one-thirty, two-thirty to three-thirty, and three-thirty to four-thirty," I told him.

While we were discussing our schedule, Danny came back with our drinks and breadsticks.

"Here you guys go!"

"Thanks DJ. You can sit down and talk with us if you want," Alex said, smiling.

"DJ?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she was named after our older sister, and she's also music, and gaming, geek," Alex explained proudly.

"Oh really? That's pretty cool!" Sam gushed.

"What type of games do you like to play?" I questioned.

"Well… I like playing Ratchet and Clank, Sonic: Heroes, Borderlands, Uncharted, Mario Kart 8, Super Mario 3D world, Shadows of Mordor, Skyrim, Tekken, Street Fighter, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Sunset Overdrive, and other things," the kid listed off.

"Wow…. You're very knowledgeable about games," I responded back.

"I try to give a little bit of everything in life: movies, books, music, and games alike," Alex said sheepishly.

After a few more minutes of conversation, there was a beep from the kitchen.

"Oh! The spaghetti is ready!" Danny squeaked, scurrying over the pots and pans over on the stove top.

"Let me help her, don't want her to hurt herself," Alex excused himself.

Once he was far away enough, Sam leaned in to whisper to me.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked back.

"You think Alex is hot?" she questioned bluntly.

"Sam! This isn't the time!" I hissed at her quietly.

"Just asking, no need to get defensive," she pouted, leaning back in her chair.

We both sat in silence, and Alex and DJ came with four plates of spaghetti.

"Here you guys go," Alex said, placing a plate in front of each of us.

Danny sat right next to me, and began to eat messily.

"Slow down Danny, it's not going anywhere," Alex reprimanded slightly.

"Ok, sorry," she meeped, slowing down her pace.

"Well, if Lara and Sam going to babysit you, we all need to learn more about each other. Why don't you tell them a little about yourself?"

"Ok! My full name is Danielle Sayuri Isabell Weiss. I like music, video games, movies, spicy food, skateboarding, surfing, swimming, sweet food, pirates, manga, YouTube, Japanese folklore, books, and TV shows on Netflix. I don't like bullies, Brussel sprouts, onions, mushrooms, and olives," she listed off.

"That's really cool! My full name is Samantha Shina Nishimura. I like clothes, music, movies, movie making, dancing, shopping, sweets, bike riding, getting makeovers, and TV. I don't bullies either, bitter food, and badly made movies. " Sam said cheerily.

"My full name Lara Adrena Croft. I like mountain climbing, archery, horseback riding, hiking, camping, swimming, movies, reading, jogging, video games, and canoeing. I dislike laziness mainly, and arguments," I offered to the conversation.

"My real name is Alex Ichiro Jamison Weiss. I like technology, comic books, video games, soccer, manga, anime, computers, and skating. I don't like pervert and jerks."

After a few minutes of talking, Danny asked if we wanted to see her room.

"Sorry sweetie, but we have to make a schedule for when we can see you," Sam told her sadly.

She turned around and looked at me with the saddest expression on her face. I just rolled my eyes and said, "Go on ahead, I'll stay and make the schedule."

Both girls squealed and ran to her room. Alex rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that. She get excited when she meets new people."

"It's no problem, Sam's even worse," I said.

We both laughed and sat back down. Alex grabbed a stray notebook and pen and began to write down when Danny needed to be picked up, what she liked to do, her strong subjects school, her weaker subjects in school, her bedtime, and things like that.

"That should be it," Alex finished, handing me the sheet of paper.

"Ok then, when do we start?" I questioned.

"She starts school next Monday, so then would be good."

"Ok, so when should you get home?"

"Around sevenish."

I nodded, writing that down. There was an awkward pause when he finally said something.

"So… You guys want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure."

I called for Sam and that it was time to go. We didn't hear a response, and went into the younger Weiss' room. Danny was looking down at a DSIXL. Alex facepalmed.

"Danny, where is Sam?" he sked annoyed.

"What're you talking about?" Danny replied innocently.

I was about to jump in when I heard a sneeze from the closet. I sighed, and opened it to see Sam in the far corner. She smiled, and I just grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Oh when did she get in there?" Danny asked.

"Alright, Sam and Lara have to go home now." Alex told her.

Danny pouted, but obliged. We both said goodbye, and we walked out of the dorm room.

"What're you, ten?"

"What? I wanted to stay. Danny isn't like any eight year old I've met. She can understand way above her age."

"Hm," was all I said. I had a different problem on my mind. Taking care a child was something I hadn't done before, so I was bit nervous. I wasn't even a bit prepared for what the following Monday had in store for me.

AN: ANDD CUTTTTT! Sorry I suck at endings, and I was in a bit of a hurry to finish. I hope it's good though! If you read one of my other stories, I started to ask questions for you to answer in the review section. So the first question for you all to answer is: What games do you like to play? And I'll talk to you guys laterz. BYE PEEPZ!


End file.
